This invention relates to a connector connectable with a plate-like or sheet-like connection object, such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or a flexible flat cable (FFC), and particularly to a connector connectable with a connection object having signal lines provided on both sides thereof.
JP 2004-206987A (Patent Document 1) discloses a type of a connector. Referring to FIG. 16, a connector 900 of Patent Document 1 is provided with first terminals 910 made of conductor, second terminals 920 made of conductor, a housing 930 made of insulator and an actuator 940 made of insulator. In a state where the actuator 940 is opened, a connection object 950 is inserted into the connector 900. After that, closing the actuator 940 as illustrated in FIG. 16, the first terminals 910 are deformed so that the first terminals 910 and the second terminals 920 interpose the connection object 950 between them. Thus, signal lines formed on both sides of the connection object 950 are connected to the first terminals 910 and the second terminals 920.